Phantasmic Fantasy
by HopelessEvans
Summary: Between 2 am cravings and wild mood swings the chemistry between Draco and Harry is fizzling. Not to worry though it's Herm and Virginia to the rescue!


this is my first drarry so don't flame me. I let my lil sis help cause she needs to work on her writting. im dyslexic so ignore the spelling plz. thx. enjoy!!!111

Harry woke up sweating after a hot dream featuring his rival, Draco Malfoy. As he lay there, sweating, he felt a soft, pale hand brush against his member No wonder Malfoy had invaded his dreams, he fell asleep next to him! Briefly Harry considered hiting Malfoy with his wand until he remembered that Draco was indeed his husband and had every reason to be touching his member. It was unexpected though, Draco and Harry had been having a...lackluster love life what with the 2 am cravings and constant mood swings. Really...Harry was just to tired for sex!

Harry then felt like he had to puke out of nowhere. He rushed out from under Draco's lustful hands and into the bathroom. He only just made it to the toilet before throwing up. Draco sigh. _Really. This pregnancy thing was really putting a damper on things._ Harry wipped his mouth with a towel and walked back to the bedroom. He crawled back into Draco's arms and asked sadly, "What have you done to me, my love?" Draco crinnged away. "I refuse to have this discusion until you use some mouthwash"

"Why don't you love me anymore?!?!?!" Harry scremed

Harry jumpped out of bed. "We're going to have a child!" he sobed. "And you don't love me!"

"All you want is sex!" Draco nelt next to him and held him as harry cried. "Of course I want sex. But Harry, I love you for more than your gorgeos body and the awesome sex. I couldn't be happier that your carryign little Magnus Hyperion Malfoy-Potter. I'm so glad Herm came up with that potion."

"Really?" asked a teary Harry. Harry then kissed Draco, full on the mouth. When he pulled away, he said, "I love your gorgeos body too. So never leave me!" he finished dramaticaly, throwign himself back into Dracos strong arms.

Draco got up to make breakfast while Harry went for a quick shower. Draco would love to join harry-Shower sex is always a good way to start the day. But he'd dismised the house elves when Herm moved into the mannor to help care for Harry. And really, the house elves reminded Draco of how Harry had been abused so horifically by his aunt and unlce.

Harry and Draco had helped each other to recover from there traumatic childhoods. When Harry had discovered Draco sitting on a grimmy curb in Muggle London, broken and bleeding he'd taken him to Grimauld place and nursed him back to health. He fed and bathed draco and held him when he cried. It had been weeks before Draco admitted to Harry that Lucious had raped him, repeatedly. And when he could take it no more he'd fled the manor. The memroy of it still made draco shudder.

Draco thought back to the dream he'd had last night as he scrambled the eggs. Harry had been laying naked near the forbidden forest. Draco had started towards Harry, and as he went, he realized he was naked too. Harry made a "come-hither" gesture, and Draco continued, unembarrased at his nakedness. Draco let his eyes tranvserse Harry's pale and scarred figure. The soft, vulnerable eyes. The full lips. Down his eyes traveled from defined abs to a hard and waiting member. Draco didn't even stop to wounder why his dreams were simply imitating real life, because he and Harry have sex. A lot. Harry even got pregnant.

As in real life, for they had once had loud, climatic sex in this same spot untill Hagrid had found them, Draco bent over Harry, liking harry's lips and nibbling at his ear. Draco's member was rubbing against Harry's and Draco whimpered Harry's name.

"Draco!" Draco started awake as Hermione came into the room making bangs with her wand. "It's 11 am. How long do you plan to sleep?" she chasticed. Draco groaned and cursed her. The dream was just gettign good.

Draco drug himself out of bed with Herm's help. His stomache was really getting big these days. Why did he agree to carry the baby again?

He'd even dreamed that Harry was the pregnant one. Draco thought he wanted to pass on this burden. Draco shufled to the kitchen where Harry and Hermione were already sittign. The sight of Harry was so exciting, Draco could not help himself. He leaped on Harry, dragged him on the table, where they immedietely had sex, spilling the milk and breaking the dishes.

"For goodness sake!" screamed Hermione.

omg r&r pls, and I'll give u more smexy drarry & cookies!!!!!111


End file.
